creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aleksiej Gałłatow (Fallen Times)
Aleksiej Stiepanowicz Gałłatow (ros. Алексей Степанович Галлатов, Alieksiej Stiepanowić Gałłatow) - rosyjski pilot wojskowych samolotów oraz pierwszy człowiek w kosmosie, dzięki misji Lebied 1. Bohater dla państw Ententy oraz Ligi Narodów, gdyż to on otworzył ludziom drogę ku gwiazdom. Wracając na Ziemię witany był jako bohater całej ludzkości. Nawet w czasach po apokalipsie ludzie widzą go jako wzór do naśladowania, ponieważ dał ludzkości nadzieję na lepsze jutro - gdzie nie będzie wojen światowych, a ludzkość skolonizuje inne obszary, co rozpocznie erę pokoju. Erę, która niestety nigdy ostatecznie nie nadeszła, a wojna sprowadziła śmierć na miliardy ludzi. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Urodził się jako syn Ałły i Stiepana Gałłatowów, stąd jego imię odojcowskie Stiepanowicz. Na świat przyszedł 29 marca 1896 roku w Jekaterynburgu, w głębi Imperium Rosyjskiego na typowej wsi rosyjskich chłopów. Miał siedmioro rodzeństwa - czterech braci i trzy siostry. Aleksiej urodził się jako najmłodszy. Jego ojciec nie widział go w roli bohatera, matka zaś była zbyt zajęta resztą. W wieku 9 lat uczestniczył w rewolucji, do jakiej doszło w 1905 roku, organizując z kolegami w szkole protest, za co ojciec, na dodatek pijany, surowo ukarał go kilkoma pasami oraz przegnaniem do stodoły na górę, by spał tam w odosobnieniu. Mimo to wciąż się udzielał jako rewolucjonista. Po tym jak car wydał manifest październikowy, a sprawa się uspokoiła Gałłatow zaprzestał działań rewolucyjnych, niemniej nawiązał kontakt z młodzieżówką komunistów w Jekaterynburgu. Kiedy wybuchła Wielka Wojna Światowa jego ojca zwerbowano do Armii Imperialnej. Poszedł szybko w jego ślady, zapisując się do armii, by w wieku 18 lat pójść do akademii wojskowej w Piotrogrodzie. Znalazł ojca w trakcie walk pod Iżewskiem, ten jednak w trakcie Wielkiej Ofensywy 1917 roku zginął. Udział w wojnie Cztery lata później, w roku 1922 Gałłatow został pilotem myśliwców na froncie kaukaskim. Strącił mnóstwo osmańskich bombowców, lecących nad Soczi, czy też Tbilisi, jak teraz zaczęto nazywać Tyflis. Przez następne 8 lat latał nad Kaukazem, Odrą, Amurem i Elbrusem. Niemal na wszystkich frontach, w których Imperium Rosyjskie brało udział latał. Latał w ramach 6. Jekaterynburskiej Eskadry Myśliwskiej, stając się wzorem do naśladowania dla wielu ze swoich towarzyszy walki. Słynna była również jego obrona Moskwy w 1926 roku, kiedy to szwadrony bombowców strategicznych z Niemiec i Austro-Węgier przyleciały nad miasto dokonać masowych bombardowań. Sam Gałłatow zestrzelił 20 samolotów. Dodatkowo musiał bronić też i Piotrogrodu, ponieważ działania niemieckie nad Moskwą miały tylko odciągnąć uwagę od prawdziwego celu bombardowań. Za swoje zasługi Aleksiej Stiepanowicz został odznaczony Orderem św. Michała Archanioła 1 kategorii. Działalność w kosmonautyce Mijały lata. W końcu 11 września 1930 roku we francuskim miasteczku będącym twierdzą o nazwie Verdun obie strony, wyczerpane wojną, zdecydowały się zawrzeć rozejm. Wielu się radowało, w tym Aleksiej. Zaczął latać na liniach demarkacyjnych, jednak szybko go to znudziło. Pewnego razu, w grudniu, usłyszał że Rosja planuje misję wysłania człowieka w kosmos. Śmiał się z tego, jednak postanowił się w ramach relaksu zapisać do tego. Wyjechał więc do miasteczka Bajkonur, aby tam się szkolić. Gałłatow został ciepło przyjęty. Szybko przekonał się, że nikt nie żartuje z lataniem w kosmos. Cieszył go również fakt, że dostanie za sukces misji 25% nagrody, co oznaczało, że zarobi miliony. Natychmiast zadzwonił do rodziny, ale powiedział jej, że przygotowuje się do misji, której celu zdradzić im nie może. Na wieść o tym, że zarobią miliony wszyscy się cieszyli, jednak zasmuciła go ponura wieść - po długiej walce z chorobą płuc zmarła jego matka. Kosmonautyka szybko go zainteresowała, sprawdzał rozmaite wyniki jakie udało się uzyskać badaczom. ''Lebied 1'' W roku 1931 ostatecznie ruszyły przygotowania do misji Lebied 1, celem wysłania przez Rosję pierwszego człowieka w kosmos. W pewnym momencie na miejsce przybył imperator Mikołaj II, jednak ciężko schorowany już po tylu przejściach. Zdecydował się oddać w nadchodzących dniach władzę swemu synowi, Aleksemu, choremu na hemofilię. Ten jednak zrezygnował z tego, wobec czego tron objęła, po licznych machinacjach, Olga. Wizyta nowej cesarzowej tuż przed lotem w marcu, podczas gdy jej ojciec spotkał przedstawicieli misji w lutym, była niespodziewana. Następczyni tronu była zachwycona Aleksiejem, istniały nawet pogłoski że to jej nowy mąż. Ostatecznie jednak pogłoski te okazały się nieprawdą. I wtedy to po długich przygotowaniach nastał ten dzień - 11 lipca 1931 roku. Do Bajkonuru przybyła władza rosyjska, czyli imperatorowa Olga I, Wielki Kanclerz Imperium Józef Stalin (naprawdę Josif Dżugaszwili) oraz ministrowie. Razem z Olgą przyjechały jej siostry i brat, to jest: generalissimus Aleksy Romanow oraz księżne Tatiana, Maria i Anastazja. Kiedy tylko rakieta wystartowała wszyscy klaskali. Gałłatow przebywał na pokładzie pojazdu i został pierwszym człowiekiem w kosmosie. Swoją misję przesłał przy pomocy filmu z kamery, podczas której nawet zrobił zdjęcie Ziemi z jej orbity. Lebied 1 stał się legendą, wtedy to poszła w świat informacja, że Rosjanie wysłali człowieka w kosmos. Ten pozdrowił nie tylko Rosjan, ale też Amerykanów, Niemców, Polaków i wszystkie inne nacje na świecie. Świat okrzyknęła euforia, pojawiały się hasła w ramach których powstały masowe ruchy. Ich przedstawiciele głosili hasło Ciołkowskiego, czyli że ludzkość osiągnęła możliwość swojej kołyski, więc pora na kolonizację innych planet Układu Słonecznego. Wielu jednak wyśmiewało te ruchy, jednak niektóre kraje wspierały je, utrzymując że lot w kosmos zneutralizowałby wojenne dążenia na planecie oraz umożliwiłby ludzkości przetrwanie w razie odnowienia starych animozji. Bohater świata Gałłatow wrócił na Ziemię, lądując niedaleko Samarkandy. Natychmiast przywitała go ekipa, która pomogła mu powrócić do pełni sił. Kiedy tylko wyszedł z ośrodka media z całego świata, naukowcy oraz liczne osoby zaczęły mu przysyłać listy, wręczać kwiaty i prosić o autograf czy nawet zdjęcie lub wywiad. Aleksiej dał Oldze osobiście przy wszystkich podarunek - aparat, w którym było zdjęcie Ziemi oraz kopia jego podpisu. Powiedział jej, aby wysłała innym przywódcom ten wizerunek z podpisem, a mediom odparł, że zamierza wystąpić na konferencji w Zurychu. Tam przedstawił projekt wysłania trzech ludzi - jednego z Państw, jednego z Ligi, a jednego z Ruchu. Misja ta, o nazwie Luna 22, miała na celu wysłanie ich na Księżyc, by postawili tam stopę oraz zatknęli sztandar ze wszystkimi trzema flagami w równej odległości i na tej samej wysokości, co pokazałoby jedność ludzkości w obliczu kosmosu. Aleksiej napisał książkę pod tytułem Doznania z pustki, która stała się przebojem. Brał udział w projektowaniu i pilotowaniu prototypów rozmaitych nowoczesnych maszyn wojskowych, od myśliwców, przez bombowce, aż po gigantyczne okręty kosmiczne. Okrzyknięty Bohaterem Rosji miał całkiem skromny jak na jego dochody dom pod Moskwą i ożenił się z Aloną Siemionową Fiodorową, która po ślubie zmieniła nazwisko na Gałłatow. W 1936 roku urodził im się syn, Iwan, który podobnie jak ojciec za młodu związał się z rewolucjonistami i ciągnął do armii. Ostatnie lata życia W dniu 01 września 1939 roku, atakiem Niemiec na Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie rozejm dobiegł końca i wojna odżyła na nowo. Aleksiej Stiepanowicz odmówił służby wojskowej, twierdząc że jeden konflikt już mu wystarczy, jednak jeśli wróg podejdzie zbyt blisko Moskwy czy Piotrogrodu niewątpliwie zaciągnie się do Armii Imperialnej by bronić zarówno Białej, jak i Czerwonej StolicyPodczas gdy w Petersburgu mieściła się Rada Państwa oraz dwór imperatora w Moskwie zlokalizowany był Senat i Duma, a także Patriarchat i Wszechzwiązkowa Delegatura Rad. W Piotrogrodzie większość mieli monarchiści i demokraci, w Moskwie zaś - republikanie i socjaliści oraz komuniści., gdyż taki jego, jako żołnierza, jest obowiązek. Spełnił swoją przysięgę w latach 1940-1942 i walczył nawet nad polskim i rumuńskim niebem, biorąc udział w rocznych bojach. Kiedy Niemcy zostali zepchnięci tymczasem na wschodzie Japończycy posuwali się naprzód. Niemniej w Jekaterynburgu przeżył całe lata zawieruchy wojennej i nawet atak niemieckich rakiet taktycznych dalekiego zasięgu nie odcisnął się na nim aż tak. Zmarł w dniu 16 kwietnia 1949 roku, dzień później odbył się pogrzeb, a przez tydzień trwała żałoba narodowa. Przyczyną śmierci był zawał serca, krótko po operacji związanej z problemem w krążeniu krwi. Spoczął na Cmentarzu Zasłużonych tuż pod murami Kremla. Upamiętnienie *W Warszawie i wielu innych miastach alianckich powstały ulice jego imieniem. *W Moskwie oddano do użytku tak zwany Most Gałłatowa, który był mostem zwodzonym, po którym jechały również tramwaje i trolejbusy. Ciekawostki *Gałłatow i jego misja jest nawiązaniem do Gagarina i jego misji, kiedy to człowiek po raz pierwszy wzbił się do gwiazd. Przypisy Kategoria:Fallen Times Kategoria:Postacie (Fallen Times) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Piloci